secrets
by silent star of the night
Summary: How would you know how I feel?" He yelled getting in her face. She stared at him. "Because I know how it feels to lose something you may never get back." She said.
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Marina Sanchez sighed as she sat in the back of a limo next to her mother who was way too excited. She flipped through her iPod and put on Linkin Park as her mother started going on another rant again. She was way too excited to be going pick up this jerk. Her mom had helped Seto Kaiba to find Dartz and he was now to repay his debt by coming with them for a few months. Marina wasn't thrilled though. As far as she went she didn't like the guy. She rolled her eyes as the car started to stop in front of this mansion and the jerk himself stood waiting for them. He walked towards the limo and climbing in. He was in his blue trench coat and green slacks and shirt. She pulled the headphone off her head as her mother began to speak.

"We are so happy you could come." Her mother said shaking his hand. Kaiba looked unfazed.

"That makes one of us." Marina muttered under her breath earning a elbow in the side from her mother. Kaiba smirked.

"Well at least one of you knows how to dress." He said looking over at Marina in her black 30 seconds to mars shirt and blue jeans. She rolled her eyes and looked over at her mother who was now 36 and thought she was still 18 in a sluty red cocktail dress her long brown hair in curls and her green eyes caked with mascara.

She shook her head and put her headphones back on thanking god for them as her mother started to chat her head off. Marina knew what her mother had up her sleeve and wanted no part of it what so ever. She put on the kill by 30 seconds to mars and stared out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marina closed the door of her bedroom three hours later. She sighed and fell onto her bed her cat jumping up and laying next to her. She sighed.

'Scamp I'm gonna be miserable with him next door to me.'' She said into the pillow to her cat who merely meowed in response. She looked over at the door and sighed.

She knew why her mother wanted him next to her. She wanted her to sleep with him. She had already sworn up and down she wouldn't and knew that her mother was going to try and seduce him now. Why doesn't she just sleep with him and let him leave. He had to know that while he was here he would be hit on. She sighed. His problem now not mine. She thought and turned over.

Kaiba sighed as he entered his room where his stuff was. He didn't feel like unpacking just avoiding that woman. He didn't see how he'd agreed to this. He sighed and fell onto his bed. This woman kept hitting on him and it creped him out. Her daughter wasn't bad to look at but he had the feeling she still hated him. He smirked that would be his only interest here. He thought. He sighed as a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said sitting up.

He regretted it as soon as Marina's mom walked in with a try of tea.

"Hello there I thought you'd like some tea." She said.

He smirked. "Not much of a tea person." He said.

She smiled. "But it's good for the stomach before bed and I made it myself." She said sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and placing the tray down next to her.

She smiled and handed him a cup. He sighed and took it. She picked up her cup and she started to talk to him and tell him of what there was to do here as they drank their tea. Kaiba finished and she took his cup. He put his hand to his head as he felt dizzy. She smiled and stood. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I've just got a slight headache." He said.

"Awww well maybe you should lay down I'll get you some aspirin." She said leaving.

He nodded. "Yeah thanks." He said as the room blurred.

He laid back and froze as everything started to spin. He sat up realizing he'd been drugged and would pass out soon. He stumbled to his door and walked out. He stumbled across the hall and fell to the floor in front of marina's door. He heard her mothers voice but couldn't understand her. The door to Marina's door opened and Marina stepped out. He heard a shriek and prayed that she'd save him from his fate. He felt everything go black then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina jumped hearing a thump outside her door. She jumped up and walked towards it and froze hearing her mothers voice. She opened the door to see her running her hands down Kaiba's back. He was out cold on the floor.

"Mother." She yelled. Her mother jumped in surprise and saw the anger on her daughters face. "You couldn't wait a day." She yelled.

"Marina please calm down." Her mother said. Marina glared at her.

"Go back to your room now or I swear I'll leave and never come back." She said. Her mother stared at her.

"You can't mean that." Her mother said.

"I swear it." Marina said. She stared at her then slowly stood.

"I'll send someone to bring him back to his room." She said.

"Don't bother." Marina snapped. Her mother looked at her apologetically then left.

Marina sighed then slowly picked Kaiba up underneath his arms and pulled him into her room. She kicked her door shut and it locked. She drug him over to her bed and laid him down onto her bed. She sighed and pulled off his socks and shoes and stripped him down to his boxers. She laid him on her pillows and tucked him in. She sighed and climbed in on side of him. She got underneath the covers as he stirred and started to come into consciousness. He looked over at her and froze.

"Marina." He murmured.

"Shh." She whispered placing her fingertips to his lips.

"Please don't." He whispered. She stared at him. He was scared. She leaned in close to him and he stared at her.

"Marina." He whispered as she gently touched his cheek. He let out a small whimper but didn't respond. She smiled.

"Your safe." She whispered. "Sleep well." She whispered stroking his face and turning away.

Marina stirred the next morning and opened her eyes slowly to see Kaiba staring back at her. She gasped and stiffened. He smirked.

"I was wondering what time you'd get up." He said. She stared at him.

"How long have you been up?" She asked. His smirk grew.

"About 30 minutes." He said. She froze.

"So why are you still here?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to wake up so I could take advantage of you." He said.

She froze as he suddenly rolled over and pinned her down to her bed. She gasped in surprise and he stared down at her. She stared up at him gaining her composure back. He studied her face and eyes. She was calm oddly enough. She smirked.

"Sleeping with me means nothing to you, your just trying to scare me and prove your dominate." She said. He smirked.

"Your very bright." "Tell me how a girl like you got a mother like that." He said. She sighed.

"Class is something my father taught me." She said. He smirked and got off of her.

She sighed in relief and sat up. She looked over at him getting redressed. She swung her feet across the side of the bed and stood up. Her black nightgown adjusting itself to her standing form. She grabbed her black robe and pulled it on. She tied it around her and slid on her black slippers. He stared at her as she slipped them on.

"Now your shy." He said. She glared at him.

"Sorry I'm not like my mother and take clothes off instead of putting them on." She said. He smirked.

"You'd be wise to be nice to me." "I saved your ass last night." She said. He smirked.

"Yes but instead you brought me into your room." "Could it have been you brought me in here for your own pleasure." He said walking in front of her. She smiled.

"Next time she drugs you." "If I decide to be nice and save you, I'll put you back in your room but, don't blame me when you wake up naked with my mother on side off you." She snapped and walked past him and out of her room. He smiled and shook his head.

"Touché." He whispered and walked out behind her.

Marina sighed as she slipped out of her pajamas and into the hot shower. Her breakfast had gone well. Her mother and Kaiba had gone at it early. She sighed as she scrubbed the soap from her body. Her mind flashed with visions of last night. Her mind flashed of kaiba's face as he was above her this morning. Another face took it's place. She shook her head.

"I'm safe." She whispered. She sighed and shut off the water.

She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out. She stopped hearing footsteps shuffling towards her room. Her mother burst threw the door as the alarm sounded.

"Mom what's going on?" She asked dread evident in her voice.

"He's here marina." Was all her mother had to say.

"Get him out." Marina yelled. Her mother jumped in surprise.

"Don't worry sweet heart we'll find him and he won't be able to get to you." She said. Marina said nothing.

"Okay?" Her mom asked again. Marina nodded.

Her mother smiled weakly and ran her hand down her daughters face.

"I'll be back soon." She said. Marina nodded.

Her mother left and Marina ran to her drawer and pulled out her undergarments hastily. She clasped the back of her bra when she heard her balcony door slide closed. She froze in place hearing his voice.

"Well aren't you as lovely as your mother." They said. She turned around and screamed.

A man with dark brown hair and green eyes was in her balcony door way. He stepped towards her and she ran and locked herself in the bathroom. She locked it just as he hit it and started to beat on it. She kept screaming and crumbled to the floor. She heard the door crack then break. She felt him grab her and then she felt him drop to the floor. She opened her eyes to see him on the ground out cold. She looked up to see Kaiba above her.

The next thing she knew security had him in cuffs and was dragging him out. Kaiba sighed and walked the men to the door and closed it behind them. He sighed and looked back to see her gone. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise he looked around and didn't see her. He walked into the bathroom and opened the shower curtain to see her on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. He shook his head and sighed. He took off his shirt and put his shirt over her to cover her. She jumped and gasped then looked up at him. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She stared off into space and then tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know." She shook her head.

"You couldn't have known." She whispered. He stared at her.

"He raped you didn't he?" He whispered. She stared ahead of her and played with her hands. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and hung her head. He smirked.

"Come on lets let you get changed." He said standing. She looked up at him and he offered her his hand. She stared at him then slowly reached out and took it. He pulled her to her feet. She stared up at him as he pulled her into a hug. She froze and drew back. He stared at her as she handed him his shirt and walked away.

He stood there and tossed the shirt around in his hands and walked out. He looked to see her in a shirt and shorts sitting on the edge of her bed. He walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

She heard the door click shut and collapsed to the floor in tears. She couldn't be on her bed right now. She hugged her sides and screamed. Kaiba ran back in and stared at her. He shook his head and walked over to her. She stared up at him and he pulled her to her feet. She stared up at him and he stared back. She slowly hugged him and crumbled to the floor. He fell with her and held her as she cried.

"Your mom wanted to see you but I sent her away." "Should I go get her?" He asked. She shook her head no and laughed hollowly.

"No." He said. She sighed and pulled away.

"She's the reason it happened." She said walking over to her bed and curling up on it. He stared at her.

"Marina." He thought. She stared at the window. He sighed and stood.

He walked over to where she was and without warning got onto her and pinned her down. She froze in fear.

"What are you doing?" She asked the terror rising in her voice as he lowered his face to hers. "Please." She whispered staring into his eyes. He stared back at her reading the flood of emotions coming off of her face.

"Trust me." He whispered. She stared at him in bewilderment. "Your safe with me." He whispered. He froze hearing the door open.

The next thing he knew he'd been thrown on the floor by a security guard twice his size. He sighed in frustration as the guy pinned him to the floor. The guard pulled a gun as he stood and pointed it at him. Kaiba froze in fear. He was surprised when Marina stood in between them.

"That's enough." She said.

"But my lady this man was trying to rape you was he not?" The man asked. Marina shook her head.

"No he was merely trying to calm me down." She said. The guy nodded in understanding and undid the handcuffs on Kaiba's wrists.

"Marina." Kaiba said standing as the guard left. She raised a hand to stop him.

"Get out." She said firmly. He stared at her from behind. "Please." She whispered. "Just get out." He sighed and shook his head as he walked out.

A plan started to form in his head a very evil plan at that but it was already starting to formulate in his head and he liked the idea of this plan.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Marina sat in her room listening to the commotion going on downstairs. It was like world war three out there literally. She opened the door only an hour ago to see a vase go flying across the hall.

"I'm not going out there anytime soon." She whispered petting her cat. She jumped as Kaiba burst threw her door with a box in his hand.

"Here." He said tossing it to her. She caught it and stared at him in confusion.

"You bought me hair dye." She asked thinking it was a joke. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Go dye it right now we don't have time." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked really confused now. He shook his head.

"Stop asking so many questions." He said irritably. She jumped to her feet in the middle of her bed and hummed the box at his head. He stared at her in shock as he ducked and missed it.

"So, you going to tell me or do I have to kick your ass next." She asked. He glared at her.

"Your coming live with me and lie low for awhile." He said.

"What?!" "Why?!" She asked confused. He sighed and shook his head.

"The police can't hold your step-dad longer then over night." He said. She paled as white as her sheets and fell back onto her bed. He sighed.

"Yeah." "So we're changing your appearance and you'll be coming to school with me from now on." He said. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Marina what makes you so negative?" He thought standing on side of her.

"Get up and do it now." He said in his normal cold tone. She stared at him. "I won't let you mope around like it's the end of the world." He said.

She sighed and slowly got up and took the dye into the bathroom. He sighed and fell onto the bed as she closed the door behind her.

"What am I getting myself into?" He thought as he heard the water start running. He smirked.

This would be interesting to see.


	4. Chapter 4

30 minutes later Marina walked out of the bathroom. Kaiba sat up and couldn't believe his eyes as she pulled the towel off of her head to reveal her light brown hair. He stood up and smirked.

"It looks great." He said. She didn't say anything but tears slide down her face and he felt a twinge of pain. He sighed. "Marina please don't cry." He said.

She turned away and put the towel in the clothes hamper. He stood in the doorway and watched her as she moved lifelessly around the room. He felt for her and felt bad for what she was going through but had no ideas of how to comfort her. He'd only known her for a day but they had been friendly years ago. Now looking at her was looking at a ghost of her former self. He sighed and stepped aside as she went to walk out of the bathroom. He sighed and pushed her against the wall as she walked out. She froze and stared up at him. He was way too close and he knew it he could feel his body heat rising and his desire for her starting to spark up.

"Marina." He started. "I want to help." "Please just let me." He whispered. She stared at his shirt. The light from the bathroom caught her face and he could see the pain on her features and the faint hue of pink on her cheeks. He smirked and pulled back some.

"I'm fine Kaiba." She whispered. He stared at her in surprise. He stared at her and smirked as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way." He whispered and walked out. Marina stood there a bit surprised but said nothing. She sighed and walked over to her dresser and started to pack.

Kaiba sighed as he waited for Marina down stairs. They were suppose to have left an hour ago. He finally got fed up and walked upstairs to her room. It was unusually quiet. He sighed and knocked. He heard some shuffling around and then the door opened to reveal a half awake Marina. She stared at him and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn. He gritted his teeth.

"It's time for us to go." He said irritably. She looked at him a bit surprised.

"I thought that you were joking." She said going to shut the door. He pushed it back open and walked in.

"We were supposed to be gone an hour ago." He said. She shrugged.

"So go, I'm not going." She said sitting on the edge of her bed. He smirked.

"Your going even if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming." He said. She shook her head.

"I can't leave my mom here by herself." She said.

"So you'd rather stay here so that when he gets out he can find you again." He said angrily. She shrugged and stared at the floor. He sighed and walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. He smirked.

"I'm taking you out of here." He said walking out of her room.

"Put me down right now." She yelled kicking and punching him. She saw her mother as they walked past her room. "Mom help me!!" She yelled. She smiled and waved as they started down the stairs. "Mom." She growled.

"Be careful dear." She called as they walked out of the house.

"Told you she was on my side." He said. She growled in anger.

"I'm going to kill you." She seethed. He smirked as he put her in the limo and closed the door.

He got in on the other side and was greeted by a slipper to his face. He smirked. I should have expected something like that. He said. Marina folded her arms and sat on the other side of the limo. He smirked.

"I promise that it will get better." "You'll warm up to the idea of staying at my house." He said.

"I want to stay home." She said. He sighed.

"I can't let you do that." "I'm going to keep you safe no matter what." He said. She sighed and faced the window and they were quiet for the rest of the way.


End file.
